The mission of the Arizona Cancer Center (AZCC) is to prevent and cure cancer. To continue that mission, this application requests a 5-year renewal of the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG). The AZCC was founded originally as a Division of the College of Medicine (COM), University of Arizona (UA) in 1976. It obtained a CCSG in 1978 and was designated a Comprehensive Cancer Center by the NCI in 1990. In 2008, the Cancer Center became a part of the Arizona Health Sciences Center campus directly reporting to the Vice Provost for Health Affairs. To accomplish our mission, the basic and translational/clinical and cancer prevention and control research is carried out in five programs, including cancer biology and genetics, cancer imaging, gastrointestinal cancer, therapeutic development and cancer prevention and control. These programs are supported by 12 shared services, which help the AZCC (the whole) be greater than the sum of the parts. Since the last renewal, the AZCC team has still been able to increase our research efforts based on increased donor and institutional support. Our peer reviewed funding has remained stable despite decreased funding available at the national level and we have garnered additional program projects and a Lymphoma SPORE and successfully renewed our Gl cancer SPORE. Those accomplishments demonstrate the interdisciplinary activities of the Cancer Center. As we hope the reviewers will see, the team has made considerable progress in their basic and clinical science. The renewal outlined in this application is critical to keep us working to accomplish our mission.